Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is the second film in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, and the second film was directed by Larry Leker, Toby Shelton and Alan Zaslove. With the success of the first movie of the entire Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, Disney decided to make a sequel to the first movie and the second movie released in the 1992 years. Plot Set in 1987, years before the events of Five Nights at Freddy's, ''the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza holds its Grand Reopening with old and new faces! Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, especially Foxy, have returned as super kid-friendly animations (who, in fact, are programmed with facial recognition and advanced mobility) to entertain kids and grown-ups alike! Jeremy Fitzgerald, the new security guard, is hired at the pizzeria and accepts the job. But, little does he know what's to be in store for him at the pizzeria when it comes to the new and improved animatronics, as well as the dark secrets that lurk within the pizzeria itself. Cast * Ken Page: [[Toy Freddy|'Toy Freddy']] * John Kassir: 'Toy Bonnie' * Tara Strong: 'Toy Chica' * Tress MacNeille: 'Mangle' * Edmund Gilbert: [[Withered Freddy|'Withered Freddy']] * Michael Richard: 'Withered Bonnie' * Bebe Neuwirth: [[Withered Chica|'Withered Chica']] * Jim Cummings: 'Withered Foxy' * Tony Jay: [[Golden Freddy|'Golden Freddy']] * Adam Wylie: 'Balloon Boy' * Anne Hathway: [[JJ|'JJ']] * Chris Sarandon: [[Puppet|'Puppet']] * TBA: 'Shadow Bonnie' * Scott Weinger: [[Jeremy Fitzgerald|'Jeremy Fitzgerald']] Merchandise Five Nights at Freddy's 2 just like the first movie was a hit and ended up winning its own toys! And at the time the most famous toys in the second movie were Toy Bonnie and Mangle. Reception The film was praised for it's groundbreaking comedy, tribute to the 1980's with aesthetics and scenery, and fleshed out story that follows up with the first film perfectly. The film holds a rating of 97% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 200 reviews, with an average rating of 9.5/10. The site's consensus reads, "''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''presents to audiences lively songs, nostalgic atmosphere, the return of old characters and arrival of new ones, and the unprecedented comedy they wouldn't expect to see the first time. A sequel like this reminds us the adventure is still fun the second time around." Home videos Five Nights at Freddy's 1 was successful in home video sales, resulting in the movie (and the entire franchise) becoming a cult classic. And of course the second movie had to have its home video. Which were released on September 5, 2007. Soundtrack Click this link to go to Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Soundtrack. Gallery Trivia * Ken Page, known for voicing King Gator from All Dogs Go to Heaven, also provided the voice for Toy Freddy. * Even though it is a prequel, ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was claimed to be one of the greatest sequels of all time. * The characters from the second movie were the most famous at the premiere season. Category:A to Z Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:1992 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2